Finally
by harrykissedher
Summary: One shot. Harry asking Weasley men for permission to marry Ginny.


Finally

Harry looked around at the six faces with red hair at the Burrow's kitchen table. It was now or never. He had to do this.

_Why, again? Why do I need to do this?_ He asked himself.

_Oh, yeah_. _ So I can marry Ginny. If they don't rip me limb from limb first_.

He cleared his throat. "Well," he stated, focusing on the table.

"Harry?" Charlie asked. "What's up?"

"Yeah, Harry, mate, what do you need to talk to us about?" Ron inquired. He looked thoroughly confused and like he desperately wanted to get back to Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat again and knocked his knuckles on the table nervously. He blew out a big breath. "Okay," he said. "This is harder than I thought. Here goes nothing..." He raised his head, focusing individually on each man in the room. _Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy...George, Ron_. _Funny how they automatically sort themselves into age order._ "You are the men in Ginny's life..." he started, but his throat closed up and he couldn't push the words past his lips.

"Uh, Harry..." George started, his mouth quirking slightly, "I'm pretty sure you're in her life too. So the correct phrase would be '_W__e _are the men in Ginny's life.'"

Harry latched onto George's statement. "Exactly," he said. "I wanted to talk to you all because...well, being the only man in this room not related to her, I love her very much." He said the last five words with pride; he had long since got over stating his feelings in front of Ginny's brothers and parents.

"We love her too, you know," George interrupted again with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Harry scowled. "As I was saying...I love Ginny very much. And I..." Harry took a deep breath and forced his eyes up to look in Arthur's. "And I want to ask your permission to marry her."

There was silence. Harry forced himself to look each of the six Weasley men in the eye again, one by one, finally settling on Ron.

George let out a loud whoop, which set off the cheers of the five brothers.

"I was wondering when he was going to ask!" Charlie crowed, punching Harry on the arm. Bill patted Harry's shoulder; Percy shook his hand enthusiastically, a smile on his face; George tackled him into a headlock and mussed his hair; Ron gave a great yell of triumph and slapped his best mate's back. Harry grinned from ear to ear, relief pouring over him, as he looked Ginny's father in the eye.

Arthur came up and pulled Harry into a hug. When he released him, he took him by the shoulders and said simply, "Harry, we already see you as family. It'll be nice to finally be able to say that legally."

Harry beamed around at his soon-to-be-brothers, feeling happier than he had in ages.

"So, Harry, did you ask her yet?" Bill asked.

Harry shook his head. "I was waiting for your permission. I didn't want her to be upset when I was torn limb from limb."

Laughter filled the kitchen. Harry smiled again in spite of himself.

"Did you buy the ring yet, Harry?" Percy asked, looking intrigued, as if diamond carat sizes were the most interesting thing to talk about.

"I didn't buy the ring," he said softly. "I was planning on using my mother's." He slid his hand in his pocket and took out the worn and slightly singed velvet box, setting it on the table.

Silence filled the kitchen, and no one moved for a few seconds.

"May I?" Arthur asked quietly, gesturing to the ring box. Harry nodded his consent. Arthur picked up the delicate box gently, pulling it open slowly. On the deep green bed of velvet lay a gold band with an emerald surrounded two smaller diamonds. The ring wasn't overly extravagant, simple yet elegant, exactly how Ginny would like it.

The rest of the Weasley men crowded around their father, standing in a massive clump of red hair, facing Harry.

"It's perfect," George said softly, for once not joking.

"It is," Bill agreed.

Arthur closed the box as carefully as possible, and handed it back to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said, and they nodded, knowing he wasn't thanking them for the ring. "It means the world to me."

He felt Ron clap him on the shoulder. He looked over at his best mate and his brothers, smiling at him, and felt a rush of emotion flow through him. His eyes filled with tears when he realized, finally, that his surrogate family was finally going to become is real family.

_~The End~_


End file.
